What Makes You Beautiful
by Lemonly
Summary: Everyone knows Hermione's beautiful. Everyone but Hermione.


_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Fred watched as Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked into the common room, not noticing the way the eyes of a majority of male eyes followed the fifth year prefect.

Lavender squealed and flounced over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to where she and Parvati were camped out.

"You will not believe who asked about you today!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione laughed, confusion filling her eyes.

"Terry Boot!" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed.

"He probably just wanted the Ancient Ruins notes; he wasn't exactly paying attentions during class." Hermione shook her head, not noticing how everyone that heard rolled their eyes.

"He definitely wanted more than your notes." Parvati replied suggestively.

"Well, I'm not going to give him my homework." Hermione retorted, opening her book and picking up her quill.

"Hermione," Lavender pulled the book out of her roommate's hand, "he _likes_ you."

"No," Hermione shook her head, trying to get her book back, "he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." Lavender and Parvati shot back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that started to form on her lips.

"Terry is a very nice boy, but he's just not my type." Hermione replied, successfully getting her book back.

"Why? He plays Quidditch." Parvati replied.

"And you tend to go for Quidditch players." Lavender continued, smiling wolfishly.

"_Good_ Quidditch players." Hermione smirked jokingly, getting up and heading over to where Fred and George sat across from Harry and Ron.

Sitting down between the twins, she opened her book again and Fred threw an arm around her shoulder as they watched Harry try to beat Ron at Wizard's Chess for the first time.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Harry asked, getting a good look at Hermione for the first time that day, "And what's that stuff on your eyes?"

"I had a thing today." Hermione replied, off-handedly, not making eye contact with Harry.

"A make-up thing?" Harry was the only one to pick up the fact that she was lying, like he always was.

"Yes." Hermione turned the page of her book, still not looking up.

"You don't need it." Harry said sincerely before going back to his game.

Hermione gave a small smile and returned to her reading.

Fred couldn't take his eyes of her. She really was beautiful, if only she would believe people when they told her.

__

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  


Harry growled softly as he noticed that every male they passed, openly gaped at Hermione as the two walked through Hogsmade toward The Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Lavender. Lavender had dressed Hermione that day, putting her in clothes that hugged her figure perfectly, exposing what Hermione usually kept covered, and Harry did not approve of the outfit.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and began pulling Harry along so that he didn't do anything too drastic.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hermione laughed as Harry glared darkly at a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"You honestly don't see it, do you? Harry laughed, looking at Hermione's confused expression.

"See what?"

"The way the male population of Hogwarts has been looking at you today," Harry pulled Hermione to a standstill, "The way they look at you _every day_."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"You _honestly_ can't see it." Harry chuckled, "You _honestly_ don't notice."

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Mione, you're beautiful." Harry responded, "Everyone knows, blind people know, except for you."

Hermione continued to give him a confused expression as he rolled his eyes at her obliviousness, and pulled her into The Three Broomsticks.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
_

Seamus watched as Hermione laughed brightly, making the Common Room light up from the beautiful sound. He couldn't help that his eyes always seemed to drift to her, that he always wanted to impress her.

Currently, she was sitting by the fireplace with Harry and Ron, the lucky bastards who got to spend all their time with her, who got to be the ones who took up all of her time.

He watched, mesmerized, as she absent-mindedly flipped her hair over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes at the antics of her best friends.

He watched as she smiled softly at the fire place, away from her friends, when she noticed Seamus' gaze hadn't moved from her in the past twenty minutes, obviously not knowing why she was able to hold his attention for so long.

When she turned back to Harry and Ron, Seamus shook his head and tried to concentrate on his homework. How could she not know? How could someone as brilliant as she is not know that she's also the most beautiful witch, inside and outside, in Hogwarts? He didn't understand it.

_If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
_

Dean rolled his eyes as Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione had the same argument they had been having for the past five years. Hermione had, once again, turned down some poor bloke who asked her if she wanted to study with him, not realizing that he obvious wanted to something more than study, because she liked to study by herself.

"But… But…" Hermione struggled to come up with an argument, "Why would Theodore Nott want to study with me? I mean, we're not in the same classes, and he's one of the top students, and-"

"HE DIDN'T WANT TO STUDY!" Lavender and Parvati yelled in frustration.

"Then why would he ask me to study with him?" Hermione looked confused and Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself, his eyes shining as he and Seamus shared a joyful look. These arguments were a source of amusement for the Gryffindors.

"When are you going to realize that every guy in this school wants you?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione replied, shaking her head, "I'm just Hermione Granger, the muggle-born know-it-all. That's all anyone sees when they look at me."

"Bullocks!" Dean heard a majority of the males in the Common Room, including himself, mutter.

Dean honestly wondered what she saw when she looked in the mirror, because it obviously was not what everyone else saw.

__

So come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,

_You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eyes,  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  
_

Lee Jordan watched in annoyance as Cormac McLaggen once again hovered around Hermione's work space in the Common Room. Harry had all but ordered McLaggen to leave Hermione alone, not liking or trusting the boy to be around the girl he viewed as his little sister, but that didn't stop the haughty teen.

Lee couldn't help but smile as Hermione looked at Cormac like he had three heads as he sat next to her and started to flirt obviously with her. He watched as Hermione blushed and shook her head, not believing the things the older boy said about her. Lee couldn't believe it. She was a goddess stuck on earth with the mere mortals that had the honor of being graced with her presence on a daily basis.

There was a reason Oliver Wood had given her the nickname "Gryffindor Princess" in her first year at Hogwarts. Now, in her fifth year, she had certainly grown into the title, though she would never understand why one would say that.

Lee had to hide his smile as Harry growled and made his way over to the table Hermione occupied and Cormac quickly fled at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
_

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione from his convenient spot a couple rows behind her in Potions. He noticed everything she did from a safe distance away. It wouldn't do to have her knowing that he watched her every chance he could.

He couldn't help the butterflies that seemed to explode in his stomach when she flipped her hair out of her face, thankfully taking the hair tie Parvati offered her, and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

Draco couldn't help feel jealous when Seamus Finnigan, her assigned Potions partner, muttered something, obviously flirtatious, resulting in Hermione blushing and looking at the ground next to her, trying to hid her smile from view, shaking her head and voicing her denial of his claim.

How could she not notice it? How could she not notice that she was the most attractive witch in Hogwarts? Draco used to think that she would deny the claims because she was modest, but then he realized that she truly did not know. It was unbelievable.

Not that he would ever voice this opinion to anyone, much less the girl in question. He just didn't understand.

_If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na __[x2]__  
_

Blaise Zabini watched Hermione during History of Magic, having had to sit together to work on a project. It was obvious she was getting annoyed and a glance at her parchment showed why.

Fred and George had bewitched, apparently, all of her pieces of parchment, to allow them to write notes to her during their class. And, from the color of her face, Blaise could only deduce that they were more flirty than friendly.

He watched her scrawl back "I'm not!" quickly after they had gone through, at least, ten different words for beautiful to describe her.

He couldn't help the shocked look that covered his face at that. He quickly caught himself, but dwelled on the thought the rest of the class period.

How could she not see it?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
_

Ron watched as Hermione argued vehemently with his older brothers, who had been caught, yet again, testing products on the first years. He and Harry could help but laugh as Hermione was thrown off her rant as the Twins began to compliment her, flattering her to get her to stop yelling at them. Sure enough, it worked. She was blushing deeply as they continued long after it was necessary.

"Why do they always do that to her, you think?" Ron asked Harry, who was smiling softly as Hermione was, for the first time, losing a debate.

"I think they're just trying to build her up." Harry replied, "You know how she feels about herself. Compliment her brains, she'll thank you. Compliment her looks? Well, she denies it with every fiber of her being."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "But why? She's bloody gorgeous."

"Try telling her that." Harry laughed.

"You think she would have caught on by now."

"I know. I mean, she's not blind; she _has_ to see the looks."

"Obviously not."

"Well, that was unexpected."

Harry and Ron looked in shock as Hermione kissed Fred, they only way she could think of to shut him up, before running up to her dorm, not believing what she just did.

"And we have success." George smiled at the dazed look on his brother's face.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
_

Harry glared at the Weasley Twins as they walked over to the couch opposite Harry and Ron.

"So, you said all those things to her to get her to kiss you?" Harry asked darkly, daring them to lie to him.

"No," Fred replied, earnestly, "We did it to help her."

"And to help her realize that Fred is madly in love with her." George continued.

"So, you like her?" Harry fixed his hardened gaze on Fred, who gulped and nodded, "If you hurt her, there will be no place that you'll be able to hide. I will find you and I _will_ hurt you."

Fred nodded and ran up to his room.

_If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
_

Fred met Hermione in the Common Room the next morning, shocking her slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took her hand and began to lead her out of the tower.

"I'm walking with my beautiful girlfriend down to breakfast." Fred replied simply, kissing her hand.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock, ignoring the beautiful comment.

"Well, you _did_ kiss me." Fred smiled down at her, causing her to blush.

"But-"

"I like you, Hermione." Fred said sincerely, stopping them in the middle of the corridor.

"I like you, too, Fred." Hermione smiled up at him.

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean."

Hermione smiled softly, went on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly before walking back toward the Great Hall.

Fred smiled goofily and followed after her.

__

That's what makes you beautiful


End file.
